Sweet Nothings
by phayte1978
Summary: Just some LeoJi PWP.


They had been flirting back and forth for years, but it had all changed last year at the Cup of China. They had both failed and Leo had gone to Guang Hong's room to comfort him. Guang Hong was a crying mess and it broke Leo's heart. He had spent all night holding and soothing him. As the sun started to rise, they had fallen asleep- Guang Hong pressed to his chest, his tears had dried on Leo's shirt. They had only slept a few hours when their stomachs woke them, both loudly growling out of hunger and Guang Hong thanked Leo for being there for him. Without thinking, Leo had leaned down and kissed him. He was not sure if it was his half awake brain that had done it, but he found Guang Hong kissing him back and holding him tightly.

They had managed to separate themselves from one another to change and go find food. They stayed the entire day locked in Guang Hong's room, exploring each other's mouths and bodies. They hated they had to part as Guang Hong was going back to China for a bit, and Leo back to California.

They video chatted every day. Leo found out just how much he missed his friend. They had been skating together off and on for the last two years- flirting but never taking it anywhere, till Cup of China.

It was time for the Worlds and they were both headed out. They had new programs underway and excited over it. Leo was nervous to see his friend again after missing him for the last few months. They decided to get one room to share, to have more time together. They had even come in a day early so they had time before competition.

Leo had paced nervously in the room while he waiting for Guang Hong to get there. They had two double beds in the room, he did not want to assume anything. He knew Guang Hong would be there soon, and he was able to shower and rest a bit. The jet lag always weighed on him heavily.

His phone chiming had woke him. He saw a message from Guang Hong saying he was pulling up to the hotel. Leo jumped up to check his hair and comb out any tangles in it. As he waited, Phichit was texting him saying a bunch of them were heading out to eat and wanted them to join along. It seems they all shared the same idea to come early.

Leo did not want to commit to anything without asking Guang Hong first. Pulling out his laptop, he didn't want it to look as if he was just pacing the room waiting on Guang Hong. When he heard the key card in the door, Leo found he jumped off the bed and met Guang Hong at the door. Grabbing one of his suitcases, he helped him in the room.

Guang Hong looked happy to see him and Leo saw how he shifted nervously on each foot. Noticing as those freckles brighten with blush now that Guang Hong and him were in the same room. Walking forward, Leo took Guang Hong on his arms and held him tightly.

"I missed you," Leo whispered to Guang Hong.

He heard what sounded like a squeak from Guang Hong and had to chuckle. Pulling away a little bit, seeing those cheeks flushed and Guang Hong smile so sweetly at him, Leo leaned down and kissed him. It had been too long. He missed how soft Guang Hong's lips were against his. Leo missed this. They had only had one full day together before and while they had spent it mostly kissing, he loved the feeling of Guang Hong's small body against his.

The last thing he wanted to do was to stop kissing Guang Hong when his phone started to chime over and over. Groaning he pulled away from Guang Hong and was about to turn off his phone when Guang Hong's phone started to chime.

"Oh! Phichit says they are all out to eat. Looks like Victor and Yuuri are there. They are promising not to repeat last year's drunken mess," Guang Hong excitedly read out.

"Yeah I got the same. Did you want to go?" Leo asked.

"I kinda do… if that is ok with you," Guang Hong said quietly as he blushed at Leo.

"Well I know how crazy you are for Victor, I wouldn't deny you of that," Leo said as he ran his down Guang Hong's arm.

Guang Hong rose to his toes and kissed Leo, "Not as crazy as I am for you."

Leo smiled and hugged him again. Guang Hong had a way of saying things that just made him melt on the spot.

"Seems like it is only a couple blocks away. Want to just walk?" Guang Hong asked.

"Sounds good to me," Leo said as he went to get his jacket.

As they stepped out the hotel, Guang Hong took Leo's hand and they walked casually to the restaurant where everyone was waiting. They were happy to see Victor was not drinking and Leo had to chuckle at how star struck Guang Hong was. Victor was back competing, but he still stood in as Yuuri's couch.

"Ah! More friends!" Victor called out as they all scooted around the table so Leo and Guang Hong could join them.

Leo could feel how tense Guang Hong was next to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder while they others talked casually at the table. He noticed the more he rubbed on Guang Hong's shoulder, the more relaxed he became at his side and started to add to the conversation at the table. Phichit smiled at Leo from across the table- he knew how much his friend had been crushing on Guang Hong, even back in training camp in Colorado, all Leo ever did was talk of the cutie from China.

It was nice being at a table where Victor was sober and Yuuri wasn't so shy around Victor anymore. Yuuri would jump in and correct all the exaggerated stories that Victor was telling while Leo and Guang Hong laughed at all the humiliating things Yuuri had done. Victor always did love being center of attention and while at a table with ones who did idolize him, he put his show on all throughout dinner.

It helped to ease the tension as they were all competing against one another. The outlining tension eased by the outrageous stories Victor and Phichit kept sharing as Yuuri groaned over in his seat. Leo could feel as Guang Hong's body shook next to him, even as they ate, Guang Hong stayed tight to him side.

As they walked back to the hotel, they entire group was staying at the same place, they continued the laughter with the short walk.

"After the competition, no matter what the outcome- I am taking you all out for drinks!" Victor proclaimed as they got outside the hotel doors.

"I am holding you to that," Leo called out.

"We will see you at practice tomorrow!" Yuuri called out.

They parted in the lobby and went to their rooms. Leo loved seeing the huge smile on Guang Hong's face. He was glad they had gone out and that they did have a blast. Once in the room they laid out in the bed, enjoying the silence. Guang Hong had curled to Leo's side and had his head resting on Leo's chest as Leo ran his fingers through his hair.

"I can't believe we are both here," Guang Hong said.

"I know."

"We are skating the same ice with Victor… and Yuuri," Guang Hong said.

"We have skate against Yuuri before," Leo reminded Guang Hong.

"But not like this!" Guang Hong squeaked out.

Leo laughed and hugged Guang Hong tighter against him.

"Don't think too much on it. I have seen the videos you sent me, you have a solid program."

"Thanks Leo. It is still nerve wrecking," Guang Hong said as he sat up, "I am going to grab a shower real quick."

"I showered when I got here," Leo said.

It was getting late and Leo was still feeling the jetlag throughout his body. He changed into pajama pants and a tshirt as he got his laptop out and was typing away when Guang Hong came out of the bathroom. Leo looked up and saw Guang Hong standing there in just pajama pants, his hair wet and body pink from the hot water. Staring as Guang Hong was shirtless, Leo set his laptop aside and walked over where Guang Hong was.

Guang Hong shifted on his feet as Leo approached him. Leo could not help but run his hands down Guang Hong's side and watching him squirm as he did. Guang Hong was slightly ticklish and he remembered this from the last time they were together. Leo had waited months to get his hands on Guang Hong again and he was right there, half dressed in front of him.

Pulling that small body flush to his, Leo kissed him softly. Guang Hong melted against him and Leo sat at the foot of the bed while pulling Guang Hong between his legs, never breaking the kiss. As small as Guang Hong was, he seemed to fit perfectly to Leo's body. Leo never could never get enough of how small and cut Guang Hong's body was. Fingers brushing over his biceps and shoulders, Guang Hong was gasping and squirming against him.

Leo shifted so he could sit back on the bed and pulled Guang Hong up with him. Watching as it seemed Guang Hong crawled over his body, looking at him as if he were his prey. Leo's mouth went dry as Guang Hong lifted his shirt and pulled it over his head. There was something different in Guang Hong's eyes as he look at Leo, something that made Leo's cock twitch and start to rise.

Pushing at his shoulders, Guang Hong had Leo on his back as he started to kiss on his neck and run his hands around his body. Leo arched to the touches and that mouth that giving him no mercy. Reaching out, he wanted to touch Guang Hong, but he grabbed his wrist and held them over his head.

"I didn't say you could touch me," Guang Hong whispered in his ears as his tongue lick around and in his ear. Leo moaned and then Guang Hong was biting his neck- hard. Leo hissed and bucked his hips, feeling the slight weight of Guang Hong on him. Even as Guang Hong pressed his entire body over Leo's, he weighed almost nothing. Leo was use to lovers who were larger than him and Guang Hong was small, firm, lean- and he was taking total control of it and Leo was losing his damn mind.

"Ji!" Leo called out as Guang Hong sucked at the collarbone, leaving marks in his path.

Guang Hong hummed against his skin as he rubbed his body more against him- that body never stopped squirming as he made the cutest sounds moving around his chest. Leo wished he would let his hands go and he tried to push against them. A small giggle at his nipple and a sharp pain soared through his body.

"OW! That hurt!" Leo cried out.

"Then stop fighting me!" Guang Hong said with a mischievous gleam to his eyes as he stared at Leo.  
Leo growled and pushed with all his weight, Guang Hong was strong, but his small body could not hold Leo down. Sitting up, Leo wrapped his arms around that small body and mashed his mouth to Guang Hong's. More squirming and little squeaks coming from Guang Hong that were driving him wild. For all the cute things Guang Hong did, he was going to make Leo explode with all the wriggling that was happening on his lap, those firm, ass cheeks pressed to his cock that never seem to stop moving.

A sharp bite to his bottom lip and Leo moaned again. He never thought Guang Hong would be such a little biter, and he kind of liked it.

"We need these pants off," Guang Hong said against his lips and Leo could only nod.

Guang Hong hopped off his lap and in one swift movement had his pants off of him. Leo had to smile at how there were no boxer or briefs he needed to take off. Leo had seen Guang Hong in many form of dress and undress over the years, but seeing him standing there, naked, his cock hard and pink- Leo let his eyes slowly work up and down Guang Hong's body as Guang Hong just stood there.

"Like what you see?" Guang Hong asked him.

Leo could only nod as Guang Hong stepped back to him and grabbed at the waistband of his pajama pants and started to tug them. He had taken off the pants and the boxers Leo was wearing. Leo was still seated on the bed and as Guang Hong sunk to his knees. His small hands on Leo's thighs as he looked up with those impossibly large eyes. Leo smiled down at him and ran his thumb over Guang Hong's bottom lip. Opening his mouth, Guang Hong took his thumb and sucked on it. Gasping out, Leo hooked him thumb in that sinful mouth and pulled Guang Hong's head up a bit and leaned down to kiss him.

"You are going to be the death of me," Leo said to that innocent face smiling at him.

"But I haven't even started," Guang Hong said as he leaned forward and licked at Leo's stomach. Moving further down, Leo could not take his eyes off Guang Hong.

Those brown eyes looking back up at him as he slowly licked up his cock and wrapped his hand around the base. Leo moaned and ran his hands through Guang Hong's damp hair. Their eye contact never faltered as Guang Hong licked and mouthed at his cock. Leo thought he would cum immediately once those pink lips wrapped the head of his cock and Guang Hong leaving his eyes wide open, just stared up at him.

Guang Hong's mouth was magic. He could suck Leo down and slurp his way back up. He did not care how noisy he was as he moved up and down along Leo's cock and it was pushing him to the edge.

"Fuck… Ji… baby…" Leo said as he grabbed the base of his cock hard and pulled it from Guang Hong's mouth.

Those lips were wet and swollen and Leo needed his on them. Letting go of his own cock, he took that innocent face in his hands and kissed him deeply. Leo knew if Guang Hong had kept doing what he was doing, he would cum all too fast and it would be embarrassing.

"I want you so bad," Leo said as he pulled that small body to his again and kissed him, "But not until after we skate."

Guang Hong nodded as he worked his way back in his lap, wrapping his strong thick thighs around Leo's waist. Their cocks knocking as he settled in on him. Guang Hong wiggled his body again and Leo was about to lose it.

"After… yes," Guang Hong said against his lips and started to rock his hips, letting their cocks brush, "We can do other things."

"You are going to… drive me crazy," Leo said as his lips started to work down Guang Hong's neck.

A small hand between their bodies as Leo moaned when that small hand wrapped around his cock again. Moisture being dragged down his shaft as Guang Hong started to stroke him. Leo moaned and grabbed for Guang Hong's cock that was equally as wet and leaking. Guang Hong was vocal the moment Leo touched his cock. Moaning and calling out, mumbling incoherent words and phrases in Chinese and English. Leo smiled against his neck as he went to kiss Guang Hong's shoulder and remembered how he had been biting at him. Sinking his teeth gently into Guang Hong's shoulder, he heard a moan mixed with a squeak before Guang Hong was spilling in his hand and painting his stomach.

Leo continued to bite down as Guang Hong had tightened his grip on his cock and worked his hand fast over his cock. Leo moaned loudly and bit down harder before he was making a mess of Guang Hong's stomach.

Arms wrapped around each other, they panted and held on tightly. Guang Hong was flush and leaning heavily on him. Laying back, he could feel their mess mixing as Guang Hong settled his head into his neck and started breathing more steadily.

"We are going to need to shower," Guang Hong said.

Running his hands down his back, Leo nodded, "Yeah… care to join me?"

"M'yeah, just a moment," Guang Hong said as he cuddled in tighter. Leo knew he could get use to this small body resting on top of his and did not know how he was going to leave him in a weeks short time.


End file.
